


Thunderstorm

by courtsofdreamsandstars



Category: MAAS Sarah J. - Works, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtsofdreamsandstars/pseuds/courtsofdreamsandstars
Summary: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	

They’d been driving for about an hour when the storm hit. A roadtrip together had sounded like a great idea to start with, both of them needed to get to the other side of the country for college, and it was cheaper to drive together than both get plane tickets and have any stuff they wanted shipped over. The only thing they hadn’t factored in was that the weather had decided to start the biggest thunderstorm of the decade on the first day of their 4 day journey. They also hadn’t considered the fact that they would actually have to spend 4 days together, mostly cramped up inside Rowan’s pick-up truck.

Rowan and Aelin had been friends for years. They’d met in gym class when Aelin had absolutely pummeled Rowan at dodgeball and he’d just smirked at her for the rest of the class, impressed that she’d even had the nerve to target someone as huge, tattooed and intimidating as him. He hadn’t expected to start falling for her, it had just happened one day; they’d been hanging out, teasing each other as usual and Aelin had looked up at him, chuckling at something he’d said, and something about the look on her face had hit him like a 10 ton truck. From then on it’d taken so much effort every time they were together not to let his feelings get the better of him, wanting to look at her with love in his eyes and kiss her whenever she said something particularly wicked. Aelin had noticed the change in him, he seemed distracted, a little disconnected whenever they hung out these past few months, but she brushed it off as him being occupied with thoughts of uprooting his life to move to college.  

“How can you even see with all this rain?!” Aelin asked, peering out the windscreen into the torrential downpour they were currently driving through, her feet kicked up on the dashboard having removed her boots about 10 minutes into the journey. “Don’t worry, I’ll get us there in one piece Your Majesty” Rowan replied, rolling his eyes and teasing her as usual, he always joked that she carried herself like royalty and he was just her glorified servant. Aelin huffed out a breath, scowling at him as she snapped “I’m just trying to be considerate, wouldn’t want us crashing because you were too bird-brained to admit you couldn’t see properly”. Rowan scowled over at her and then turned his focus back to the road in front of them. Suddenly there was a huge flash of white on the horizon as the first bolt of lightning hit. It made Rowan jump more than he’d ever like to admit, Aelin sitting up straighter, and he focused even harder now, not wanting anything bad to happen whilst he was the one responsible. “Stop the car.” Aelin said suddenly, staring straight out of the windscreen as a second flash of lightning struck followed by a deep roll of thunder. “What? What’s wrong?!” Rowan questioned, still trying to focus on the almost invisible road ahead of them. “Just pull over.”

He eased the car to a stop at the side of the road, the wipers going like crazy to try and keep some of the rain from their windows. Rowan looked over at Aelin, confused about why she’d been so adamant they stopped. She just looked at the storm slowly building outside before she threw open her door and jumped out, bare feet hitting the wet tarmac of the road, tipping her head back, her whole body instantly soaked. “AELIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Rowan roared at her, having to yell to get his voice to carry over the sound of the rain and thunder. She looked over at him, blonde hair sticking to the sides of her face and a euphoric grin on her face as she called back “I haven’t seen a thunderstorm for years… I’m feeling the rain.” “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Rowan yelled back in disbelief, wondering what had possessed her to go out in such weather. “Live a little Whitethorn!” she called back, turning around to take in their surroundings. Seeing no other cars on the road for miles she stepped out in the middle of the lanes and stood with her arms out, face upturned to the sky. To Rowan she had never looked more beautiful.

After a few moments of looking at her longingly he muttered “Dammit” before throwing open his door and stepping out into the downpour. He pulled his hood up to try to shield himself a little but knew instantly that he would be soaked to the skin in seconds. He didn’t even care.

He strode out into the road and came to stand in front of her. She grinned up at him, as carefree as he’d seen her for a long time as she quietly said “isn’t it wonderful?” a little breathless at how close he was standing, the pine and snow scent of him only heightened by the smell of the rain. He nodded in reply without looking away from her, taking another step closer so he was stood millimeters from her. He reached out and pushed a few strands of her wet hair out of her face, his gaze flickering from her eyes down to her lips and back up again. She gave him a questioning look that said is everything okay? But he just stood for a moment, his hand on her cheek softly as he tried to judge her reaction. Before he could let himself finally make the move he’d been wanting to make for months, Aelin lifted up on her tip-toes, arms moving around his neck gently as she pressed her lips to his. He froze at the feeling but then started to kiss her back, his other hand moving around her waist to pull her close against him. Relief flooded through both of them as they finally gave in to urges they’d been fighting for so long. Neither of them knew how long they were stood there like a cliché, kissing in the rain.


End file.
